


A Trip To The Office

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, GP, Mild Voyeurism, Mommy Kink, PWP, Smut, Sugar Mommy, but not because two way glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Jeongyeon takes Tzuyu to work with her to help with the boredom of morning meetings.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 123





	A Trip To The Office

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. This is just for fun because I can.

Jeongyeon closed her eyes and let the water run over her face. She was dreading going to work because of three boring back to back meetings that were going to take her whole morning. She let out a soft sigh, but then heard the door open. Jeongyeon looked over and saw Tzuyu walk in with nothing but her boxer briefs on. 

  
  


“Morning.” Tzuyu said sleepily, opening the medicine cabinet to grab her toothbrush and toothpaste. She put some on her brush and watched Jeongyeon through the mirror as she brushed her teeth. 

  
  


“Morning.” She kept her eyes on Tzuyu but let them roam, staying on her ass for a few seconds. When she turned around, she raised her brow when she noticed she was hard. “A very good morning.”

  
  


Tzuyu looked down then back up to Jeongyeon. “Mommy wants it, huh?” She said cockily. 

  
  


Jeongyeon bit her lower lip and nodded. “Get in here.” 

  
  


Tzuyu quickly shed her boxers and stepped into the shower with Jeongyeon, pulling her tight against her body as she kissed her. She ran her hands down her wet body to grip her ass. She lifted her easily and guided her legs around her waist, pinning her back to the wall. “How bad?” Tzuyu husked against her lips. 

  
  


“So bad. I need that big cock inside me.” 

  
  


Tzuyu moved one hand to guide her cock into Jeongyeon, nipping her lower lip. “Mommy’s already so wet for my cock.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded, clenching hard at her words. “Always.” 

  
  


Tzuyu thrust slow but deep, making sure Jeongyeon felt all of her length as she fucked into her. Jeongyeon tilted her head back against the tiled wall behind her, letting out a low moan at the feeling. “Just like that, baby.” 

  
  


Tzuyu kept her pace, making sure to hold her tight so she didn’t fall. “It’s too bad I have to wait all day to get more.” She whispered against her neck, running the flat of her tongue along it. “I want to fuck mommy’s pussy all day.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon whimpered at her words. It got her wheels turning, however. She cupped Tzuyu’s cheeks and kissed her deep. “Come to work with me.” 

  
  


Tzuyu looked into her eyes. “Really?” 

  
  


“All I have this morning are meetings and I’m going to be bored.” 

  
  


“Won’t they hear us?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon shook her head. “I’ll just make sure you stay hard for me.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s cock twitched. “I like that idea.” She closed the gap between them to kiss her as she sped up her thrusts. Jeongyeon moaned into her mouth, already on edge. 

  
  


“Gonna come all over that big dick, baby.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smirked and stilled her hips, leaving her cock in to the hilt to feel Jeongyeon’s walls flutter around her shaft. At a small whine, she pulled out to the head and slammed back in, triggering her orgasm. Jeongyeon dug her nails into her shoulders, humping against her cock to try and get her to move. 

  
  


“Please…” 

  
  


Tzuyu grinned. “Please what?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon dug her nails deeper into her skin. “Mommy needs more,” she whined. 

  
  


Tzuyu gave in at her whine and pounded into her hard and fast, prolonging her orgasm and making her moan loudly. The sound reverberated against the tile along with the wet clap of her hips against the underside of Jeongyeon’s thighs as she fucked her. It took just a few more thrusts before she came hard, pushing her cock in as deep as she could get it. “Take that cum.” She growled softly. 

  
  


Jeongyeon gasped softly, resting her forehead on Tzuyu’s shoulder as she filled her. “Yes…” 

  
  


Tzuyu carefully lifted Jeongyeon’s head away from her shoulder and kissed her slowly, letting her tongue slip past her lips. Jeongyeon hummed into it, cupping the back of her neck to keep her close. Tzuyu pulled out slowly and let her down, making sure she was steady on her feet. She ran her fingers through Jeongyeon’s hair, lightly scratching her scalp. “You okay?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded. “So okay.” She placed a few kisses on her jaw then turned to clean herself up. Tzuyu wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing a line along her shoulders and neck. 

  
  


“That’s going to get me going again.” Jeongyeon muttered. “I have work in an hour.” 

  
  


“What’s one more?” Tzuyu said as she ran one hand down her body to rub her clit slowly. “Hmm?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon rested her head back on her shoulder, letting Tzuyu do what she wanted with her. “Nothing…” 

  
  


“That’s what I thought.” Tzuyu pressed her lips firmly to her pulse point, letting her fingers speed up on her clit. “I know mommy can’t resist me.” She whispered. 

  
  


Jeongyeon didn’t hold back her moans, reaching down to loosely hold onto Tzuyu’s wrist. “Tzu…” 

  
  


“Yes?” Tzuyu taunted quietly, speeding up even more. “What do you need?” 

  
  


“I need to come.” Jeongyeon said desperately, humping against her fingers. The closer she got to coming, Tzuyu slowed down. It earned her a loud whine. “No…” 

  
  


Tzuyu nipped her neck. “Ask me properly.” 

  
  


“Can mommy come? Please?” 

  
  


Tzuyu resumed her pace, grinning at the loud moan it garnered. Jeongyeon’s knees went weak when she came, so Tzuyu quickly grabbed her around the waist to hold her up, fingers still moving on her clit. “Give me one more.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon sobbed in pleasure, her hips having a mind of their own as they bucked with each wave of pleasure coursing through her body. “Tzuyu!” She screamed as a third orgasm hit her suddenly, going limp in her arms. Tzuyu pulled her hand away to give her a moment to breathe, peppering her neck and shoulder with soothing kisses. 

  
  


“Deep breaths.” She whispered, rubbing her stomach gently. 

  
  


Jeongyeon hummed quietly, trying to find her footing again. When she did, she turned and kissed her hard. “We better not be late.” 

  
  


Tzuyu laughed and kissed her again. “Hurry up then.” She teased, slapping her ass. 

  
  


Jeongyeon mashed her lips together at the slap. “You’re lucky I love you.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled wide. “I love you, too.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Jeongyeon led Tzuyu through the building to her office, greeting everyone as they passed. Tzuyu made sure to greet them as well, wanting to be nice to everyone she saw. They stopped by Jeongyeon’s secretary’s desk before they got to her office door. 

  
  


“You can have today off.” Jeongyeon said with a smile. 

  
  


The woman looked up at Jeongyeon then to Tzuyu. “You’ve got your meetings, ma’am.” 

  
  


“I can set them up, it’s no problem. Take a day for yourself.” 

  
  


“If you insist.” 

  
  


“It’s a beautiful day outside. No need to stay cooped up in here.” 

  
  


“Thank you, ma’am.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon took Tzuyu’s hand and walked into her office, closing and locking the door behind her. 

  
  


“I suppose you did that because you know you’re going to get loud?” Tzuyu walked to the window and looked down at the street below. 

  
  


“Yes.” Jeongyeon tapped her ass as she walked by her. “Quit teasing me. It’s not my fault you fuck me so good.” She sat at her desk and flipped through the folder on her desk that her secretary put there. 

  
  


Tzuyu chuckled and moved to sit on the opposite side of the desk, watching her since she’d never been here before. “This is how I imagined it to look. Roomy with a big window.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon looked up and smiled. “It’s nice when it’s sunny. Not so much when it’s raining.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, leaning back in the chair. “What’s the plan?” 

  
  


“I’ve got meetings from eight to eleven.” Jeongyeon stood and reached over to grab Tzuyu’s hand, pulling her around the desk to sit in her hair. She perched in her lap and continued to read. 

  
  


Tzuyu tilted her head and rested her palms on her ass before squeezing it gently. She shimmied her skirt up and rested her hands on her hips as she pressed her hardening cock up against her. Jeongyeon rested her elbows on the desk and rolled her hips, making Tzuyu bite her lip. She untucked her white button down shirt and pulled it up a little to unbuckle her belt and push her pants and boxers down just enough to free her cock. Tzuyu pushed Jeongyeon’s panties aside and pushed into her pussy. 

  
  


Jeongyeon moaned at the back of her throat at the feeling of being stretched. She sat up straight and put her hands on top of Tzuyu’s, still reading over the papers. When eight rolled around, the phone rang. 

  
  


“Yoo Jeongyeon.” Jeongyeon answered, mashing her lips together when Tzuyu gave her a sharp thrust, but she managed to keep her voice even as she spoke to the person on the other line. She squeezed Tzuyu’s hand to get her to keep still, because she needed to be as professional as possible during these calls. 

  
  


Tzuyu relented after the squeeze and relaxed back into the chair, rubbing Jeongyeon’s hips and thighs. On occasion, she would feel Jeongyeon clench and it made her groan softly, but she kept it quiet enough they wouldn’t hear her. When Jeongyeon finally hung up, she leaned back against Tzuyu’s front, rolling her hips. 

  
  


“This is driving me crazy.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled and nuzzled into her neck as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, letting it fall open. She ran her hands along her stomach up to her chest. She unsnapped her bra at the front and cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently. Tzuyu moved her hips slowly, only letting her cock out an inch before pushing back in. She felt Jeongyeon gush around her, soaking her balls with her cum. 

  
  


“Feel good?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded rapidly. “Yes…” 

  
  


Just then, the phone ran again. Jeongyeon groaned and sat up again to answer it, trying to ignore how Tzuyu still had her hands on her chest. She lightly tugged at her nipples, hearing her voice hitch. Tzuyu stopped then, trying to hold in a giggle. Jeongyeon assured the person on the other line she was fine and held Tzuyu’s hands still. Tzuyu rested her cheek between her shoulder blades, waiting patiently. She turned her palms up and laced her fingers with Jeongyeon’s. 

  
  


When she finally hung up, Jeongyeon let out a slow breath as she rolled her hips. “I don’t think I'll make it through the last one.” 

  
  


Tzuyu pulled Jeongyeon’s shirt away from her shoulders and placed a few kisses there. “You can do it, baby.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon whined softly. “Maybe I should turn around for the last one.” 

  
  


“Are you okay? Hips hurt?” Tzuyu said with concern, rubbing her hips. “Back?” She put a hand on her lower back.

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled at her concern. “A little.” 

  
  


Tzuyu scooted the chair back and carefully helped Jeongyeon turn to straddle her, sinking back down on her cock. She tossed her shirt on to the couch on the opposite side of the room, putting her warm palms on her lower back, rubbing slowly. “Better?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded, nuzzling into her neck once she was comfortable. “Much, thank you.” She pulled back to cup her cheeks. “Shouldn’t have a bad back at my age.” 

  
  


“You’ve been sitting up without support for two hours, baby. And you’re only two years older than me.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon leaned in to kiss her. “It’s you fucking me like you do every night.” 

  
  


Tzuyu giggled. “You like it.” 

  
  


“I do. I’m not complaining.” 

  
  


“Maybe I’ll start giving you a massage after then.” Tzuyu leaned up to kiss her again when the phone rang. “That’s starting to get on my nerves.” 

  
  


“You’re not the only one, babe.” Jeongyeon put her elbows on Tzuyu’s shoulders and answered her last call. 

  
  


Tzuyu wanted to be a little mischievous, so she leaned in to quietly kiss a line from her collarbone down to her chest. Jeongyeon kept her voice even as Tzuyu took a nipple into her mouth, sucking gently. Tzuyu ran her hands around from her back up her sides to her chest, lightly squeezing the soft mounds as she sucked. She could feel Jeongyeon getting wetter the longer she went on. She pulled away and switched sides, wanting to give them equal attention. 

  
  


Jeongyeon put her free hand in Tzuyu’s hair to keep her in place on her chest, looking down at her for a few seconds. After a series of hickeys left on the swell of her breasts and a few on the sides, Jeongyeon ended the call. She tossed the phone aside and kissed Tzuyu desperately. “Fuck mommy’s pussy.” 

  
  


Tzuyu lifted her up and sat her on the desk, pounding into her hard and fast, chasing her own orgasm as she was sure Jeongyeon wanted hers. After having her tight, wet pussy around her cock for three hours, she was getting just as impatient. She reached down and rubbed her clit, shaft pulsing at the loud moan she let out. Seconds later, she came around her cock. Tzuyu followed right after, her hips bucking with each spurt of cum she spilled inside her. 

  
  


“God, baby,” Tzuyu moaned, resting her hands on the desk, feeling Jeongyeon’s legs wrap around her to keep her inside. 

  
  


Jeongyeon put one hand on the side of her neck to bring her in for a deep kiss, her walls still milking Tzuyu’s cock for her cum. “Mommy wants more.” She husked against her lips. 

  
  


Tzuyu looked into her eyes and hummed in thought. She pulled out, much to Jeongyeon’s displeasure. “Go stand in front of the window.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon felt her heart rate pick up, but did as Tzuyu said, standing in front of the window. Tzuyu came up behind her, hard cock pressing against her ass. She rid Jeongyeon of the rest of her clothes, leaving her totally naked. Now that she was standing, she unbuttoned her own shirt and pushed it back as she eased into her pussy again. 

  
  


“I want to show off how good mommy’s slutty pussy takes my big cock.” Tzuyu whispered into her ear, grinning as her walls clamped hard around her. 

  
  


Jeongyeon put her hands on the glass, looking down at the busy street. She knew they couldn’t see in, but with how clearly she could see them, it tricked her mind that they could see her getting fucked by Tzuyu. 

  
  


Tzuyu slapped her ass roughly, then gripped her hips tightly to pull her back into her thrusts, making sure she hit her as deep as she could. Jeongyeon moaned loudly each time she bottomed out inside her, her head resting against the cool glass. 

  
  


“You want them to see you, don’t you?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon mashed her lips together. “Yes… I want them to know how good you fuck mommy’s pussy.” 

  
  


Tzuyu slapped her ass again, making her thrusts harder. “Gonna fill this tight pussy again.” 

  
  


“Do it. Mommy needs your cum.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s hips lost rhythm at her words, letting out a string of low grunts as she filled her for a second time. She kept her hips flush against Jeongyeon’s ass while she reached around to rub her clit in rapid circles. Jeongyeon groaned, coming after a few well placed touches. Her walls clenched and unclenched around her. She pushed her hips back, making her cock slide even deeper, the feeling making her toes curl. 

  
  


Tzuyu pulled Jeongyeon upright and against her front. She guided her to turn her head, kissing her deep. “Was that okay?” Tzuyu whispered. 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded, cupping the back of her head to kiss her again. “More than.” 

  
  


“Maybe I should make more trips to your office then.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon grinned. “On the days my secretary isn’t here, sure.” 

  
  


Tzuyu eased out of her and guided them to the couch, making sure Jeongyeon got comfortable while she knelt by it, running her fingers through her hair. “You’ll have to let me know her schedule.”

  
  


“She’s off Friday’s.” 

  
  


Tzuyu pouted. “Only one day?” 

  
  


“If I’m in the mood for it, I’ll give her the day off like today. Then you can come up.” 

  
  


“Works for me.” Tzuyu leaned in to peck her lips, but Jeongyeon chased her for a deeper one. “Do you want to order lunch in?” 

  
  


“We can.” Jeongyeon nodded. “I’m kind of hungry.” 

  
  


Tzuyu stood and tugged her jeans up the rest of the way, leaving them undone as she looked for her phone. Once she grabbed it off of the desk, she stood by the couch, looking at menus. Jeongyeon took in the sight of her, her cock slightly bulging her boxer briefs and her shirt still open and unbuttoned, showing her tanned skin and black bra. 

  
  


“Here.” Tzuyu knelt down again and showed her the menu on her phone. “Tell me what you want and I’ll order it.”

  
  


Jeongyeon took her phone with a kiss. “I love you, Tzu.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled wide at the sudden declaration. “I love you, too. Now, pick some food.” 

  
  


“Okay, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
